


Yakko and Wakko look for some B E A N S

by Seiko_Yume



Series: Warner Kids Funny Doings [1]
Category: Animaniacs
Genre: Gen, beans, dont post to other sites, mild violence towards objects, no beta we die like men, subject is a joke but writing style isnt, video games - Freeform, yakko and wakko curse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:41:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27717632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seiko_Yume/pseuds/Seiko_Yume
Summary: The boys are up at 2 AM and crave beans after playing on the Switch all day.
Series: Warner Kids Funny Doings [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2027417
Comments: 17
Kudos: 106





	Yakko and Wakko look for some B E A N S

All was still at the Warner Bros. Studios; it was the dead of the night, outside of working hours, and no toons nor production crew was present as far as eyes can see. Save for Ralph, the security guard on nightshift, fast asleep at his station. Usually he'd be abruptly woken by the Warner siblings, but on this particular night, even the kid's favorite punching bag was able to take a break. In fact, nobody had actually seen the Warner kids ever since the newest season's end. Even back in the 90's, the kids would still get up to their usual zany hijinks when they weren't making a new season simply because they were made to be hyperactive troublemakers. The tower seemed too still, as if the kids had left to go elsewhere like when they caught wind of their show's cancellation. Some producers wondered if they were just mindlessly prancing in the wilderness again until the next season of their rebooted show came out.

A blue controller shattering the television screen proved theories otherwise, as Wakko emitted a strangled curse regional to people in the United Kingdom.

"This game is broken! You're hacking!" Wakko shouted over Yakko's cackles. The oldest Warner falling off the couch as he somehow tricked Wakko into punking himself in Smash for the thirteenth time in a row.

"I can't! I can't believe you fell for that again!" Yakko wheezed between laughing fits, wiping a tear from his eye.

"Oh just go down there there's a secret-- a FUCKING VOID is what it is!" Wakko mocked Yakko's words, causing his brother to stop laughing audibly and letting out a long, high-pitched wheeze of laughter. The more exasperated Wakko got, the more Yakko wheezed. A brief moment could be captured where his head literally turned into a steaming teapot before turning back to normal on inhale.

"Ohhhh my god I can't breathe." Yakko gasped as his laughter finally calmed. He stood up and dusted himself off, pulling out a fresh television from behind his back, throwing the shattered one into the pile of broken TVs in the corner. "That's the 30th time today that I made you break the TV tonight, holy shit."

"You want a trophy or something?" Wakko replied cynically, still moody that he fell for the same trick thirteen times in a row.

"Oh, Wakko I knew you'd recognize my superior gamer strategy!" Yakko replied sarcastically, holding his clasped hands just below his jaw.

Yakko then hopped back onto the couch and booted the TV up, closing out of Smash and inserting a new game into the Switch. Wakko flipped himself upside down on the couch before hearing his stomach growl. He sat back up and crawled over the back of the couch on all fours, utilizing his toony powers to make himself appear as a silhouette with glowing red eyes. "Hnnnrghh.... **b e a n s**...." he snarled. Yakko glanced behind to his brother and also felt a bit hungry. After all, it was two in the morning and a midnight snack was long overdue. He teleported to Wakko, also making himself appear as a shadowy creature. They then began on their quest for the desired snack by firstly traversing to the kitchen. Yakko opened the fridge, while Wakko scanned the cupboards. No hope except for things that would barely be considered suitable sustainence. They needed **beans** to survive, nothing else will do. Then, on the table, Yakko spotted a can labeled "refried beans." He made a high-pitched, nearly computer-like tone as he snatched the can before it could escape, using his teeth like a can opener. However, inside was merely a mush of brown. He threw the can to the ground.

"God taunts us." Wakko said in a monotone voice.

"I propose an assassination." Yakko replied in the same monotone. 

Wakko just grabbed the Grand Grimoire from behind his back for directions on how to kill a god, but the light switch flipped on, causing them to lose their demonic shadowy forms. A half awake Dot, in her robes, held a glass of water before them. She glanced dubiously to her brothers, to the Grimoire, then to the can of refried beans on the floor.

"Do I even want to know?" She asked, taking a sip of water.

The brothers looked to each other then back to Dot before speaking at the same time.

"Weeee're looking for beans?" They responded, unsure of _what_ they were even doing theirself. 

In a flash, Dot flipped the switch back off, also revealing her shadowy, red-eyed form. "The night is young. We must hunt." She replied in a sinister tone. The brothers regained their cryptic forms and began searching all throughout the tower for beans. Dot had a brief chance to take a selfie and post it to her timeline, captioning it, "Me and the boys looking for **b e a n s** at 2 AM."

They looked under the couch, in the bedsheets, in the pillows and in the clothing drawers, but no beans could be found. They could smell it near, though. They smelled the beans quivering in fear, cowering in whatever hiding place it found in their den.

In the bathroom, though, the smell grew stronger. The pheromones of terror wafted through the air as Dot prowled. A gloved claw rested on the door of the sink cabinet, gentle enough to not make a sound, before she yanked the door open and snapped her jaws at the can of baked beans that flew out, just barely missing her attack.

"Get those beans!!" She shouted, to which Yakko and Wakko fought to tackle the can, Dot catching up to join them. However, like a cat chasing mice, the can was too slippery and weaved through every pounce and swipe of claws, snap of jaws and gunsho--

"Woah, hold up Wakko. You can't use a gun, it's too loud and alerts the other beans." Yakko informed, returning to being somewhat his normal character for a second.

"Oh, whoops!" Wakko replied before eating the gun he materialized whole.

It was back to the hunt, and the Warner kids had lost sight of the beans, but like before, they could smell it near.

"These beans are running circles around us!" Dot complained. 

"Shh! Quiet. I've got a plan, but the beans can't hear it." Yakko whispered.

The two younger Warners huddled close as Yakko eluded his plan to them. When put into words, it seemed easy. The harder part is making sure the plan actually worked. They searched silently around the house until they could pick up the area where they could sense the beans the strongest. Underneath the couch. Yakko stood on one side, Dot to the other, and Wakko on top facing the opposite corner where the beans would escape out from. Yakko counted on his fingers to three, before both himself and Dot dove under the couch, swiping at the beans. The beans swiftly dodged, escaping from the other side, but what it didn't expect was to be stabbed from above with a machete. Wakko stared at the stabbed can of beans for a moment, before his face lit up into a wide smile.

"We got em' lads!" He cheered, followed by his siblings cheering as well, jumping up into the air for their success.

"Gg."

"Gg." Yakko and Dot replied when they were done cheering, before grabbing spoons to harvest the innards of the can of beans.

At long last, they had their snack, and it tasted like victory. Sweet, gamer victory.

**Author's Note:**

> Don't you dare tell me they wouldn't totally do this. Also congrats to my first ever Animaniacs fanfic actually being capable of exiting my brain instead of living there for all eternity.


End file.
